memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PieOnFire
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - 21:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. Also, images must be from a legal source. - 21:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your last image upload was a Yeager type ship, most likely the . - 20:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! I will also urge you to review the image use policy, as images must be properly licensed and cited. Images cannot be lifted from books or calendars, this is a copyright violation and will result in immediate deletion of the image.--31dot 01:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Once again, please remember to cite and source your images. You have been told this before. If you do not do so or respond on this page, you risk being blocked for a time.--31dot 20:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please see Please look at your other page at User talk:Crmn.Chell.--31dot 19:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Multiple accounts Please note that your other accounts have been blocked. This account has been blocked for a shorter period of time. If, when the block expires, you continue to act up, then the block time will increase. -- sulfur 00:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC)